Castigo
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Hay muchas formas de ser castigado por un error, pero, de la variedad de penas que puede una persona cumplir por fallar, sin duda, éste era la peor... Escena perdida Ron & Hermione


Como ya todos deben de saber, estos personajes son de J.K. yo solamente los tome prestados un ratito para escribir una escena.

Espero que les guste

_**Pau Ruby Malfoy**_

**Castigo:**

Hay muchas formas de ser castigado por un error, en tu caso, por un terrible error, pero, de la variedad de penas que puede una persona cumplir por fallar, sin duda, éste era la peor, tenías el presentimiento de que realmente lo era.

Este era tu castigo, lo sabías.

Estas seguro de eso, y de hecho... también sabes que te lo mereces por completo.

Sabes que debes cumplirlo, que no tienes escapatoria, que no puedes volver - por mucho que lo desees. - el tiempo atrás y arreglar todo, hacer como si jamás hubiera sucedido, pero... las cosas no eran así de sencillas, nunca lo habían sido ¿Por qué iban a comenzar a serlo justamente ahora?

Sabes que lo que has hecho no se va a solucionar de forma simple, que tu error no va a ser perdonado fácilmente, y más, si la persona que debe perdonarte es ella.

Harry no resulto ser un conflicto, tu amigo te había perdonado inmediatamente, pero Hermione… ella si que estaba realmente enojada contigo, enojada como nunca antes la habías visto y eso... era un tanto aterrador.

Lo más extraño de todo, es que pensaste que ella era la que te iba a perdonar rápidamente, creíste que iba a comprenderte, comprender las razones por las que te fuiste, tenías la certeza de que ella te iba a entenderte, porque al fin de cuentas, siempre lo hace.

Creíste que iba a pensar que, realmente no te fuiste porque eres un cobarde - si realmente fuera así ni se te hubiera ocurrido volver. -, o porque te habías cansado de estar aislado del mundo, de ver los mismos dos rostros por tanto tiempo, o por estar preocupado por no tener noticias de tu familia, o porque la comida era más que pésima. No, no era por eso, era diferente, una razón o razones muy diferentes a esas te habían hecho irte.

Creías que ella te entendería, que se daría cuenta de la verdad, pero te equivocaste y ahora estas cumpliendo un castigo peor que los de Umbrige.

Tu castigo consiste en un vacío constante, no, no te ignora, todo lo contrario, te habla muy cordialmente, pero… cada vez que te mira comprendes que aún no te ha perdonado, su mirada refleja decepción, y te sientes horrible por ser el causante de ello, sientes como si tuvieras otra vez ese maldito relicario colgando de tu cuello, los pensamientos no dejan de atormentar, no puedes dormir y para peores una voz en tu cabeza, - extrañamente muy parecida a la de ella. -, te repite constantemente que la has defraudado, que eres un idiota por haberlos abandonado, que nunca deberías haberte alejado, que ellos podrían haber muerto mientras tu estabas completamente a salvo, solamente ocultándote de la vergüenza cuando ellos estaban huyendo del mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas.

¡Que idiota que eres!

Era más que obvio que no te iba a perdonar.

¿Cómo se te había ocurrido aquello?

Iban a pasar años antes de que te perdonara, iba a hacerte ese vacío, iba a mirarte como si fueras la peor persona del mundo durante mucho tiempo, y, lo peor es… que sabes que realmente eres la peor persona del mundo y que te mereces que te mirara así.

¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

Los habías abandonado, no importaban las razones por las que te habías ido o que hubieras vuelto, el problema es que te habías ido, cosa que nunca siquiera debería de haber pasado por tu mente.

En cuanto oscurece te ofreces a hacer la próxima ronda y sales de la carpa, aunque hace frío, no te importa, debes alejarte, no quieres que te siga viendo con esa miraba inquisidora, te resultar imposible de resistir mucho tiempo más. Simplemente tienes ganas de que te grite, que se desahogue, que vuelva a golpearte si eso es lo que necesita, prefieres que te torture ella misma antes de que esa situación se prolongue durante más tiempo.

El viento gélido choca contra tu rostro y aún así no te importa, sino sales en ese mismo momento de la carpa vas a estallar, vas a ponerte a gritar todas las cosas que habías sentido mientras tenías ese relicario en tu poder, y… no quieres, sólo sería victimizarse, y eso no iba a solucionar nada, tal vez hasta lo iba a empeorar.

Te sentaste, necesitabas descansar, pensar, y… obviamente, alejarte de tus amigos, te quedaste allí durante una hora o, tal vez más, congelándote hasta los huesos pero rehusándote a entrar a pesar de que tu cuerpo te lo pedía a gritos.

- _¿Ron?_ – la voz que menos quieres escuchar se esta dirigiendo a ti.

- Entra Hermione, hace frío. – respondes.

- Si, lo sé. Toma. – se acerca y te da una manta.

- Estoy bien. – mientes.

Se sienta a tu lado y toca tus manos.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Te congelarás aquí afuera! No seas testarudo, vas a enfermarte. – dice con voz calmada mientras coloca sobre tus hombros la manta.

- Enserio, estoy bien. – repites tratando de no tintinear los dientes y de ser amable, pero, a la vez deseando que se de cuenta de que no quieres estar cerca de ella, al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – te pregunta confundida, la miras.

- Me odias, eso es lo que me pasa. – dices sinceramente y a la vez un poco dolido. Ya no te interesa nada, quieres que hable, que se desahogue, no soportas seguir este ridículo acto cuando ambos saben la verdad.

- Yo no te odio. – dice extrañada. – Ron, nunca podría odiarte. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Si, me odias, lo sé, me odias porque soy un idiota, porque los abandone, porque no me quede con ustedes, me odias porque volví. – dices con voz muy baja mientras miras tus pies.

Te toma la mano y sus ojos comienzan a buscar los tuyos.

- Míreme, - dice y le obedeces. – yo no te odio. ¿De acuerdo? Es verdad, me moleste muchísimo contigo cuando te fuiste y si, me enoje cuando volviste y fue porque no pude creer lo tonto que llegaste a ser, pero nunca, nunca te odie por ello, simplemente me sentí mal por lo que hiciste, jamás pensé que fueras a dejarnos.

- Dumbledore si. Sabía que me iba a ir. – comentas y, te da una puntada en el medio del estómago, él siempre lo había sabido todo. – Por eso me dio esta cosa. – dices mostrándole el legado del viejo director.

- Lo importante, no es que si sabía o no que te ibas a ir, lo importante es que sabía que ibas a querer volver, que ibas a querer reparar tu error.

- Nunca debería haberme ido. – repusiste pesadamente.

Ella suspira y dice: - ¿Quieres que te de mi opinión? Si Dumbledore sabía que te irías es porque estaba seguro de que no te ibas a quedar tranquilo hasta no saber cómo estaba tu familia, porque sabía lo importante que todos ellos son para ti. – hace un corto silencio y continúa: - Y otra cosa… yo no soy la que te odia Ron, eres tu, te odias a ti mismo y… no yo puedo hacer nada con ello, nos pones como excusa, porque es más fácil culparnos a nosotros, pero, la verdad es que nadie esta molesto contigo, sólo tu. – explica, parece como si te estuviera explicando algo del Colegio, lo hace en el mismo tono. – No puedes seguir culpándote por todo ¿De acuerdo? Deja de odiarte a ti mismo, y deja de pensar que te estamos castigando por haberte ido.

- ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Entonces qué hago? – preguntas. - ¿Qué hago para dejar de sentir que he decepcionado a todos los que quiero? – continúas.

- Si yo cuento. – dice.

_¿Cómo no iba contar? Ella es una de las únicas personas a las que nunca quieres herir._

- ¡Claro que cuentas! – dices convencido.

Ella sonríe y eso te renueva las fuerzas.

– Entonces puedo decirte que a mi no me has decepcionado. Deja de castigarte, volviste y eso es lo que importa, salvaste a Harry y eso retribuye todas las tonterías que dijiste y que hiciste, sin ti, él… él seguramente estaría muerto y todo habría sido en vano. – comenta con la voz quebrada.

_¿Entonces el tonto relicario tenía razón? Esto sí que era una tortura, lenta y dolorosa._

- Si – respondes quedadamente. -, sé que Harry es muy importante para ti, sé que…

- ¡Claro que lo es Ron!, - dice con voz aguda. - es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mi, lo sabes ¿Verdad?, y además… él es la única esperanza que tenemos para recobrar la paz… - hizo una pausa y continuó: -, y no sólo él es importante para mi, tu también lo eres, ambos lo son, y si algo les pasara… - dejo de hablar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – no sé que haría.

De improvisto y sin que tuvieras tiempo para reaccionar, te abrazo con mucha fuerza, tardas tan solo unos segundos en corresponderle.

- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto. – dijo casi en un susurro. – Nada es lo mismo sin ti, todo se torna más oscuro si no estás con nosotros.

Sonríes satisfecho ante su comentario, te suelta y se queda ahí, mirándote a los ojos durante algunos segundos y luego continúa hablando:

- Deberías entrar, yo te cubriré, enserio, ve, duerme.

- No, yo me ofrecí y haré mi turno completo. – dices con convicción pero con alegría de saber que se estaba preocupando tanto por ti a pesar de todo.

- Entonces me quedaré aquí contigo. – concluye.

- Hermione no creo que… – comentas pesadamente.

- Nada. – dice interrumpiéndote. - Me quedo aquí y es mi última palabra.

La miras con los ojos entrecerrados, si algo has aprendido en todos estos años es que, cuando ella decide algo no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

En otro momento estas seguro que hubieran discutido, que le hubieras incluso gritado a todo pulmón que se fuera a la carpa a dormir, que no se quedara afuera en el frío, pero… no era el momento indicado para eso.

Apoya la cabeza sobre tu hombro y suspira largamente.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto, enserio. - dice casi en un susurro.

- A mi también me alegra. - respondes.

Tal vez este, después de todo, no era un castigo, tal vez todo esto estaba intentando decirte algo de lo cual no te habías percatado antes.

O… tal vez este SI, era un castigo, un verdadero castigo… tal vez, al fin y al cabo, era el mejor castigo de la historia.

* * *

**¿Cuál piensan que es el mejor castigo de la historia para Ron, según mi pequeña fick?**

PIENSEN...

PIENSEN...

PIENSEN...

¿PENSARON?

Voy a responder: el que pensó el _Amor_... esta en lo **Correcto**! ajajaj


End file.
